Pandawa's Pint/Fire/Water General Guide
This Guide is currently obsolete due to the 0.311 Patch of the Open Beta version of Wakfu, for other guides refer to the Pandawa Page. Guide to Fire/Water Pandawa Fire/Water Pandawa is probably one of the most tactical builds you can see in Wakfu, having 16 different skills in your arsenal, this Character is capable not only of getting out of the most sticky situations, but to suit every kind of battle: Party, soloing, PvP... you name it. Mechanics So, how does it work? Let's start out by seeing how the Water and Fire skill branches work: Fire: Aside from Flaming Burp, every Fire skill requires the Pandawa to be on an adjacent cell to his Barrel to be cast. Spells under this category are the main damage dealers, they are ranged, and three out of five are Area Of Effect spells (AoE), also, fire spells have some "side effects" that can be triggered by hitting a target under the effect of the Dizzy state. Water: Water is the support Branch, it's main use is to inflict the Dizzy state upon enemies to trigger Fire Branch Skills' side effects, every Water Skill (except Milky Breath) must be cast on the Barrel, all spells in this category are AoEs and do a Low-Medium amount of damage, their effect is also different if an ally gets hit by one of these skills. The Dizzy state Dizzy state is a particular effect that will cause it's target to get'' -5% Resist. And +5% Attack'', it's triggered everytime a target is hit by one of your Water Branch Skills ''(Except Milky Breath), it is stackable up to lvl.20 (+100% Resist. and Attack). When a target is under the effect of Dizzy, Fire Skills will be more efective on it, ''getting +1 point of Damage per Dizzy level and adding some effects to your attacks. The Dizzy state table: Fire Skills boost per Dizzy lvl. Burning, Scalded and Blindness While the Blindness state, causing the Target's range to be reduced to minimum, is not stackable, Burning and Scalded's damage will increase per every lvl. of Dizzy. Burning will deal 2 Dmg. per lvl. at the end of the target's turn, while Scalded will deal a damage equal to it's own lvl.+1 when the target is on a cell adjacent to a character under the effect of Burning state. (It sounds more complicated than it is). Support Skills: There are 10 different Support skills: 5 Active and 5 Passive. Out of these 10, this guide will teach you about the ones you will need the most, and the ones which are harder to understand. (Active) Ether: Ether is Probably the trickiest spell in the Pandawa arsenal, it has three effects: Removing Lock, Preventing target from blocking LoS and Stabilization, all these effects for the cost of 1 AP (From lvl.6 on). While what removing lock means is pretty clear, many people do not know what the other two effects do. "Preventing from blocking LoS" means a target under the effect of Ether stops being an obstacle to your sight, which means you can simply shoot through it, in other words, it's ignored. The Stabilization effect is a bit trickier: A Stabilized character can't move from a cell to another in any way but by MP use. This means all Teleport and Swap skills won't work and the target can't be either push or pulled, it also can't be carried. (Ether Doesn't work on Pandawa Barrel). Here's a table of the skills effects denied by Ether: '' Note:*Ether can't be cast on a Carried character, it will affect the Pandawa if done so, who will still be able to throw.'' (Active) Karchamrak Karchamrak is the skill that allows a Pandawa to Carry and Drop/Throw other characters, it also lowers defense, so be careful. The in-game description for this skill is a bit limited, It doesn't talk about range, and it says AP cost is 3 at every lvl. This is halfway true, since Karchamrak's AP cost is always 3 when you "Pick up" something, but the'' throwing AP cost is reduced to 2 from'' lvl.5 on. Here's a Lvl/range/AP cost table to understand the way it works: (Active) Barrelhop: Barrelhop is a pretty useful skill, a lifesaver in many situations: it teleports the caster to any cell adjacent to his Barrel ( }}), this skill uses 1WP, so use it wisely. One of the most common ways to combine it is to use it with Karchamrakskill, which will allow you to Carry the Barrel, throw it and then, through Barrelhop, teleport to it, this provide a quick escape in most situations. You can use this table to learn about Ap cost and range or to Confront with Karchamrak table: Note: Notice the AP cost is reduced to 0 on the skill's Max lvl. (Passive) Milky Instinct Milky Instinct (Also known as Sherpa) is a passive skill that will add a chance to avoid an attack by transfering the damage to the Barrel (which will only lose 1HP/Quart, no matter how much damage it saved you from). The chance of being protected by the Barrel starts from 1% (1/100) at lvl.1 increasing to 20% (1/5) at lvl.20. This skill comboes with another passive skill which is Aggressive Barrel. (Passive) Aggressive Barrel: Aggressive Barrel adds one Dizzy lvl. to the attacker every time the barrell is hit, if chained with Milky Instinct, it turns into a 20% chance of not taking damage and adding one Dizzy lvl to the opponent. Conclusion and Credits That's all you need to start out, soon a Tactical Guide and some Builds will be added. For any suggestions or questions feel free to PM Lindel on the Wakfu Forums or use the talk function here on the Wiki. Author: Lindel --Lindel 16:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Guide Category:Pandawa